The Big Day
by taylorvasnormandy
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian are finally getting married after the defeat of the reapers.


Hello everyone! So I decided to write a fic about Shepard and Garrus' wedding day. The whole thing is inspired and based off a commission I had my friend do for me of Garrus and Shepard at their first dance after the wedding. (/7saszm9)

I am a visual artist not a write, so that being said this is my first time really writing fan fiction. So bare with me because there's bound to be grammatical errors and my way of writing might not be too eloquent. Either way I'm having fun with this and i hope you enjoy it! I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be yet, but it's definitely a WIP!

**The Big Day** - Chapter 1

Daylight came bursting in through the skylight of Shepard's room. Jane felt the artificial citadel sun beaming down on her face and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her face was that of her lover, her fiancé, her Turian, Garrus. She let out a soft smile as she stared at him peacefully sleeping. She lifted up her hand and placed it on his mandible and caressed it. The Turian slowly opened his eyes and let out the equivalent of a human smile. Shepard could tell he was smiling, she could read him like a book now, he could read her as well. It were as if there was no boundary of species between them, they were equals.

Garrus lifted up his hand and ran his talons through Shepard's hair. "You look beautiful" he purred softly.

Shepard peered into his bright blue eyes and said, "You look more handsome than any human I've ever met."

"What about other Turian's?" He joked. Shepard giggled at his response.

"I don't know, you might have some competition on that front." Shepard winked and laughed as he smiled and leaned in towards her mouth and gently gave her a kiss.

Shepard rolled over and looked up through the skylight of the Normandy and drew in a deep breath. Garrus took a hold of her hand and held it tightly. They peacefully laid in silence for a few moments.

"So are you ready?" Shepard said softly as she turned her head towards Garrus.

"I was ready for Saren, the Collectors, and the Reapers - but I've never been more ready for this." Garrus turned to look at Shepard; she had the look of pure joy on her face. Shepard leaned over to Garrus and kissed him. As she came out of the kiss she propped herself up on the bed and looked down at him.

"As much as I'd love to lay here with you all day, you should really get going, it's unlucky for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day." Shepard exclaimed.

"Human traditions?" Garrus said as he sighed and smirked. "I guess I can comply, I'll head down to the main battery." Garrus got up and stretched his long arms.

"Just like old times." Shepard said.

After Shepard and her crew had successfully defeated the Reapers there was the question of whether they would stay on the Normandy, or retire. It was pretty much a unanimous decision that they wanted to stay on the Normandy. The SR2 had become home to the crew, but especially for Shepard. She didn't feel safe anywhere else. Neither did Garrus. Since the defeat Garrus had stayed with Shepard every night. He hardly spent time in the main battery for he was usually by Shepard's side. Shepard's cabin was just as much his as it was hers now. You could say they moved in together.

Garrus went into the closet and pulled out a black garment bag housing his garb for the big day. He gently put it over one of the chairs seated around the table. Shepard helped gather his other items that he needed and put them in a duffel bag. He got dressed in his usual civilian clothes and got ready to leave the cabin.

Shepard walked over to Garrus and said softly "Before you go, I have something for you." She ran over to the bed and reached under it to pull out a large rectangular box. Garrus raised his left eyebrow plate and let out a smirk. With a smile on her face she held out the box towards Garrus. He gently grabbed it began to slowly open it. Garrus took the lid off and placed it on the table. He removed the tissue paper revealing the gift. He glared at her present and let out a giant smile. It was a Black Widow. The best sniper rifle money could buy.

He placed the box down on the table and walked in closer to Shepard. He pulled her in towards his body and leaned in towards her face to passionately kiss her.

"I'll take that as you love it" Shepard said as they pulled out from the kiss.

"Not as much as I love you" He purred. Shepard smirked and placed another kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, now take your new toy and get going, I need to get ready." She said.

"Straight away Commander" Garrus joked as he picked up his things and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Garrus" He stopped in his tracks and turned towards his lover "Try not to get caught up in calibrating, I wouldn't want you to miss the wedding."

Garrus let out a laugh and jokingly said "I'll think about it" He winked at Shepard and turned back around to head out of the cabin. Shepard stood there and grinned for a few moments. She let out a sigh of happiness and headed up towards her shower.

Shepard entered her bathroom and began to slowly strip her bra and underwear. She placed them on the sink in front of her. Shepard turned on her shower, and then stepped away to let the water heat up. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You can do this Shepard, this is your day" she whispered as she let out a deep sigh. Jane was ecstatic to say the least. Never in her life had she thought she would find someone as perfect as him, then again she never thought that special someone would be a Turian, but that didn't matter in the least. Being with him for as long as they had been together now Shepard found Garrus to be more attractive than any human she'd ever met.

Shepard stood staring into her reflection for a few more moments. As excited as she was, she also felt nervous. This wasn't like going into battle, this was marriage, something she had never experienced before. Then again she was Commander Jane Shepard. She defeated the damn Reapers, she could do anything.

Shepard smirked at her reflection and turned around to her shower. She stepped under the steaming hot water and let out a sigh of relief. Even though it had been over a year since they had taken down the Reapers, Shepard still found luxury in her showers. It seemed like for so long she hadn't been able to take one and indulge in it, but now it was almost like she had all the time in the world.

As Shepard rubbed shampoo into her fiery hair she remembered back on the day Garrus proposed to her, it was one of her fondest memories.

—-

The defeat of the Reapers had happened merely a month ago, Shepard and her crew were still recovering from the final battle, but she had been tired of spending so much time in the med bay of the Normandy. It was August back on earth, which meant it was summer where Shepard was from. She was dying to get off the ship, and she made that clear to everyone, especially Garrus. Chakwas however wouldn't allow Shepard to leave the ship yet since her injuries hadn't fully recovered. She unwillingly obliged knowing Chakwas was right.

Early one Friday morning Shepard felt something rubbing her arm, she opened her eyes slowly to see her Turian standing over her trying to wake the sleeping commander.

"What happened, why are you awake so early - come back to bed" Shepard winced.

"No c'mon, get up, I want to take you somewhere." Garrus forcibly said.

"Can't it wait till later after I've slept more?" Shepard whined. She was still so tired from years of battle; it was nice to be able to sleep in this past month.

"No, we have to go before the rest of the crew wakes up." Garrus said as he gently lifted Shepard to an upright position.

"Where are we going?" Shepard said confused.

Garrus grinned and said, "You'll see."

Garrus pressed one of his talons to his visor and started to speak. "Joker are we almost there?"

"10 minutes till we land Garrus." Shepard could hear Joker reply on the other line.

"Joker listening to you? What'd you bribe him with?" Shepard jokingly said.

Garrus laughed and put his hand through Shepard's hair. "Now get up, we're almost there, make sure you wear something for warm weather."

Shepard lazily got out of bed and put on her N7 t-shirt and shorts. As she readied herself Garrus sat there admiring her.

"Hey Garrus, we've landed" Jokers voice rang through Garrus' visor.

"C'mon, let's go" Garrus said to Shepard as he got up and held out his hand. Shepard smiled and grabbed onto his hand tightly as he lead her out of their cabin and towards the air lock.

As they approached it Joker spun around in his seat and said, "Have a good time you two." and let out a smirk. Garrus nodded and winked back at Joker as they exited the Normandy. Joker spun back around in his chair. "Lovebirds" he said as he looked at Edi and grinned.

"I heard that Joker" Garrus responded from what he had heard through his visor. Joker just laughed in return.

Garrus pressed the trigger to open the airlock and revealed his surprise to Shepard.

Shepard saw what was in front of her and smiled. She turned to Garrus who was intently watching her and placed a kiss on his mouth. "Thank you" she said sweetly.

Garrus had taken her to a beach, something she hadn't been to in years. Something she had craved to go to, especially with him. It was a beautiful beach, and it happened to be completely empty. Shepard looked off into the distance and noticed a derelict Reaper lying on the beach, that's why it was so desolate. But that didn't change how elated she felt to be there. If anything it was a reminder that they did it, that they were here together, alive.

Shepard quickly removed her shoes and let her feet sink into the warm sand. She let out a sigh of joy.

"Shall we?" Garrus said as he took a step forward, turned around and put his hand out for hers again. Shepard quickly took hold and began to walk with him across the beach towards the water. It was a perfect day. The sun was beaming down on them, but there was just enough breeze to keep them cool.

"You know Chakwas is going to kill you once she finds out what we've done." Shepard joked.

"I'm not so sure about that - maybe just a firm talking to." He laughed.

Garrus rather enjoyed the beach, they didn't really have them on Palaven, and so it was a new concept for him.

Shepard stopped walking and sat down where she stopped. She beckoned Garrus to sit beside her with a smile, and Garrus quickly complied. As he sat he took off his boots and like Shepard let his feet sink in the sand. It was different, but Garrus liked how it felt on his rough skinned feet.

Shepard laid her head on his shoulder and looked out into the sea. Garrus leaned his head on hers and took her hand in both of his.

"Can you believe it? Who would've ever thought we'd be sitting on a beach next to a dead reaper." Shepard said as she drew in a deep breath of the fresh salty air. "I still can't believe we did it, that I'm alive – that you're alive."

Garrus lifted his head off hers and gently placed his hand on her face and looked into her eyes. "I gave you an order, and you followed it, if you didn't I would've kicked your ass."

Shepard giggled, "How could I ignore an order from officer Vakarian?" She said sarcastically as she leaned in and gave him a light kiss.

Garrus sat there staring into Shepard's bright Green eyes. They gleamed in sunlight. Her delicate red hair slowly moved with the wind. Her plump pink lips formed a soft smile.

"Shepard." Garrus purred as he cupped her hands into his. "You really are something."

Shepard let out a soft giggle. "How so?" she teased.

Garrus raised one eyebrow plate with a smirk on his face and began to speak. "Without you, I would still be that young naive C-Sec officer, hell, I'd probably be dead. When you came into my life you changed me, opened up my eyes. I wouldn't be the stylish Turian I am today." Shepard let out another soft giggle.

"What I'm trying to say here is that I can't imagine life without you. You're the best woman I've ever met, stronger than any Turian, with an insane will power big enough to kill the reapers. I know we have this whole different species thing, but it doesn't - it's never altered the way I feel about you, or how beautiful I think you are. - I love you Shepard and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Garrus took his hands off Shepard's and reached into his left pocket and pulled out a box. Before opening it he looked at Shepard. Her eyes darted towards the box. She bit her lower lip and her eyes started getting glossy.

Garrus opened the box slowly to reveal a ring. A silver band with two stones in the middle, one red and one blue.

"Jane Shepard." he purred "Are you ready to be a one Turian kind of woman?" Shepard let out a giggle full of tears. "Will you marry me?" Garrus purred.

With tears streaming down her face Shepard stared into Garrus' eyes and exclaimed, "Yes!" Garrus carefully took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Without any hesitation Shepard threw her arms around him and passionately kissed him. They kissed and hugged for a few minutes until Shepard withdrew from his face.

"I love you, Garrus Vakarian." she leaned into his chest and he put his arms around her in a tight embrace. They sat together watching the ocean, enjoying the moment, for nothing was better than this.

—-

Shepard smiled to herself as she finished rinsing the soap off her body. It always brought her joy thinking back on the proposal. She had hoped he would one day bring it up, but she never imagined him to take such initiative so soon - not that she was complaining. Shepard turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body. Shepard walked back over to the sink and picked up the engagement ring off the side of the sink and placed it back on her ring finger.

She loved that ring till no end. Sure it wasn't a diamond like most women would like, but it represented them and their love for each other. The amount of thought Garrus had put into it always melted Shepard's heart.

Jane quickly ran a brush through her hair and walked out of the bathroom to throw her casual ship clothes on. As she fumbled through her closet for the clothing she saw the long white garment bag. She stopped what she was doing and brought it out of the closet to lay it across her bed. Shepard slowly unzipped the bag to reveal a long silky ivory dress. She wasn't one to dress up for anything but this dress was gorgeous and absolutely perfect.

Shepard was glad Kasumi came with her to pick it out otherwise she probably would've just went in her casual clothes. Kasumi had a keen eye for what looked nice on Shepard, and Jane was grateful for this.

Shepard figured it was probably time she should call Kasumi and Tali up to help her get ready. Kasumi had come back to stay on the Normandy after the reaper's defeat, but Tali however left to start her life on Rannoch with her new boyfriend Kal'Reegar. Shepard was happy for them; she had always thought they would make a good pair after meeting him before the Collectors fight.

Shepard walked over to the intercom and said, "Tali, Kasumi, could you please come up to my cabin, I - I'm ready to get, well, ready." Shepard sighed at herself and the nervousness she displayed in her voice. Everything was going to be okay, she could do this


End file.
